


Unexpectation

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple short ficlet dealing with first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectation

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle people. It's my first McDanno fic.

The first time he kissed him, it didn’t come at the end of a grueling case. He’d always thought that adrenaline and exhaustion would compel them into each other’s arms. He always imagined the kiss would be brutal, that he’d throw his partner against a wall and shove his tongue down his throat. That a frenzy of grasping hands and heated grunts would punctuate their first encounter. That he would tear at buttons and zippers and drop to his knees to swallow down the thick, rigid cock of the other man--who would gasp sharply and then begin groaning. He expected to have rough hands grab his hair and hold his head in place: to have to focus on breathing as his mouth was mercilessly fucked for only a few moments before a hot and salty stream would spurt down his throat as his lover came with a grunted moan.

The first time he kissed him, it didn’t come when they had polished off a few longboards and were arguing about something ridiculous like fruit on pizza or reckless arrest procedures. It didn’t come with the cover of a drunken game of truth or dare initiated by one Kono Kalakaua or to satisfy some uninhibited momemt of curiosity that could be blamed on too many beers and too much sun if his advances were rebuffed.

Instead it came in a moment of absolute clarity, during a Sunday afternoon half-time show. He’d glanced over to the end of the couch and when their eyes met, he saw in his partner’s eyes a fondness and a shy hint of passion that startled him into a slight whimper of recognition. A soft whispered, “Yeah?” was all he heard before he was pulled into a gentle kiss, soft and languid. Delicate even. Fluid and moving in a slow stream, filling in the spaces between them. Pools of quiet and stillness collecting in the angles and clefts of past hurts. Erotic and intimate in its simplicity. “I love you,” he gasped with no small measure of surprise. “I love you,” he whispered again with growing certainty. “Make love to me,” he sighed, as he nuzzled against the broad chest of his partner.

“Yeah?” his lover breathed out, before taking his mouth again.


End file.
